Rachel Samatha Winchester
by lifeneedscarcasim
Summary: Sam and Dean kill the demon but one didn’t make it out alive and now the other has a kid and treats her like he treated his brother. One shot Kt only because of a little language


**All right so this has actually been in my head for a while I just decided to put it into a one-shot.**

**This is set about 4 years after Sam and Dean kill the demon but one didn't make it out alive and now the other has a kid and treats her like he treated his brother. One shot **

"RACHEL!!!!!!!!! Get your ass out of bed NOW!"

"I'm up."

_I'm on a Highway to hell…._

Dean heard the blasting of AC DC and opened his bag to make sure he had everything.

"Hey Dad have you seen my Led Zeppelin T-shirt?"

"Nope. Hey come here a second, I got to talk to you."

Dean saw his 16 years old daughter walk into the room and realized how ground up she looked. She was wearing a jean skirt and her AC DC shirt. 'Dude, I used to pick up girls who dressed like that.' Dean smirked at that, only because he had not done that in 3 years. When Rach's mom decided that she could not take care of her and dropped her off at the motel Dean was staying at.

"Let me guess another hunt?" "Yep. Out in California." "What do you are hunting?" "Just a pissed off spirit nothing to hard should be back in a couple of days."

"And I can't go with you because…"

"Because you have a little something called school. And aren't this SATs coming up?"

"Yeah so? It's not like I am going to college,"

"Oh yeah said who?"

"Oh come on Dad. It's not like you need a degree to hunt." Dean looked at her in disbelief.

"You really just want to hunt for the rest of your life. Are you kidding me? No. You are going to college at least get a degree. Make some kind of income. No way you are not even going to think about hunting. You hear me?"

"But Dad…"

"No buts, jeez sometimes you are just a stubborn as your mother." Dean gave a slight laugh remember Rachel's mom. Feisty and hot, just the way Dean liked um.

"What? What do you know about mom? You met her in a bar. Got a little drunk. Had sex, never called her again. And she leaves me with you when I am 13. Just because she is sick of being a parent. Oh yeah you know Mom so well." Dean had a shocked look on his face.

She continued on her rant.

"I really don't care what you say if I am going to college or not. I don't know if you treated Sam this way but I really don't care."

She just hit a nerve. Sam had been dead for 4 years and he never talked about him

"Like what. How do I treat you?"

"Overprotective and a stubborn ass. Seriously did Sam have to put up with this? God no wonder he's gone." 'Crap I really don't know my Dad but I know that he loved his brother a lot and it hurt him when he thought about him. I should probably just go to school.'

Dean had nothing to say to that. What was he supposed to say? He never talked about Sam and she knew why.

"Look I am going to be late for school. Um you're going to call me when you get wherever you are going. It's nice to know that you will come home. Since you are my only family now." Rachel turned to walk out the front door when Dean finally said something.

"I miss him so much. Before you came I didn't have a reason to live. The demon was dead, Sam was…" Dean couldn't even say it. "I just need someone to be overprotective to someone. It was my job to protect him and I failed." Rachel could tell her dad was about to break into tears, and he hated chick flick moments. That is probably why she never showed her emotions.

"I'm sorry Dad I should have never said it." She knew she was going to be late for school, but when did she care. "Hey um just out of curiosity what college did Sam go to?"

She knew that thinking about what college Sam went to would help her Dad. That was the only reason he was making her go to college, she knew that.

"Stanford. He wanted to go to law school before I dragged his ass out of there looking for Dad. I wonder sometimes if I hadn't done that…maybe he would still be alive."

Rachel knew the story. Sam's girlfriend died in a fire, it was the demon's fault, but Sam blamed himself. And Dean blamed himself' "Hey Dad did you ever think about if you hadn't done that then he might have died in that fire? At least they way he died; he died with you by his side. And Dad I don't know that much about Sam…but I do know that, that's probably what he would have wanted."

She looked at her Dad, and she knew that what she said really made him thinking.

"I really I have to go now. I can't be late one more time. I will talk to you later. Good luck on the hunt. Oh and Dad don't go picking up any girls. Last time you did that I showed up." She tried to make him laugh even though he didn't.

Dean treated her like Sam but she was more like him than anything. Strong, sarcastic and hides their emotions, but she could always get to him just like Sam.

Dean looked at his daughter and said to himself 'she is like me in so many ways but she does have a little Sam in her.

Dean watched her go and thought about his brother, and how life was never going to be the same for him. Sam was gone but Rachel wasn't and he can't live on that fact that he stills blames himself for Sam's death. He had Rachel to protect now and he was not going to fail.

Dean finally accepted that Sammy was gone and that it wasn't his fault.

**All right so tell me what you think. I thought long and hard about this one because I wanted it to be one of those fan fictions that really touches you. So did I succeed? **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
